totaldramafanfickfandomcom-20200216-history
Normalny finał z odrobinką eksplozji! Cz. 1
Totalna Porażka: Fani kontra Faworyci – Odcinek Czternasty Chris w garniturze stał na porcie wstydu. Obok niego stał Chef z walizka z milionem dolarów. Chris: Witajcie kochani widzowie już w ostatnim odcinku Totalnej Porażki! Nie wiadomo z skąd zaczęły bić brawa. Chris: Wreszcie doczekaliśmy się tego momentu, w którym trójka graczy zawalczy o okrągły milion dolarów w niebezpiecznym zadaniu! Pojawiły się trzy sylwetki finalistów. Chris: Do finału udało się dojść tym osobom, których nie podejrzewałem oto. Pokazuje się sylwetka Mike’a. Chris: Mike! On był najlepszy w całym sezonie z nową osobowością! Namieszał, ale i tak Mal został pokonany! Pokazuje się sylwetka Gwen. Chris: Dziewczyna z marzeniami! I z duchem wojownika! Udało jej się wygrać ostatnie zadanie i wywalić Zoey! Pokazuje się sylwetka Scott’a. Chris: I Scott! Chłopak trochę zmiękł podczas tego sezonu, ale się nie poddawał i wywalił parę osób! Zaśmiał się. Chris: Jednak żal mi ich bo nie wiedzą co ich dzisiaj czeka! Ale na pewno jedno z tej trójki otrzyma okrągły milion dolarów! Chef otworzył walizkę z milionem. Chris: Kto wygra ten milion? Żeby się tego dowiedzieć zapraszam do oglądać ostatniego finałowego odcinka Totalnej! Oddaliła się kamera od wyspy. Chris: Porażki! Widać już całą wyspę. Chris: Fani kontra Faworyci! Ekran się ściemnił Opening Muzyka: "I wanna be famous" Spa-Hotel W hotelu przesiadywała ostatnia zwyciężczyni zadania, czyli Gwen. Relaksowała się właśnie w jacuzzi. Popijała lemoniadę i czytała magazyn satanistyczny. Gwen: Jak miło jest wygrać zadanie. Wyrzuciła magazyn na podłogę. Gwen: A teraz pora zbierać energię na finał. (Pokój Zwierzeń)Gwen: Już po raz drugi i nie mam zamiaru go przegrać! Gwen: A milion już tak blisko. Wypiła lemoniadę i wyrzuciła szklankę na podłogę. Gwen: Jeszcze czekają mnie konfrontacje z przegranymi. Do dziewczyny podszedł Chris. Chris: Witaj Gwen. Gwen: Czego tu szukasz? Chris: Przyszedłem ci powiedzieć tylko tyle, że możesz łatwo wygrać milion. Gwen: Serio? Chris: Tak. Gwen: Jaki? Chris: To proste... Musisz tylko... (Pokój Zwierzeń)Gwen: Ja pier**le! Chris zaczął jej wszystko wyjaśniać. Domek W domku siedzieli chłopacy i się nudzili. Nie mieli ochoty ze sobą rozmawiać, ale by się nie nudzić to już zaczęli gadać. Mike: To jak? Cieszysz się, że jesteś w finale? Scott: Co za pytanie? No pewnie! Mike: Aha. Scott: A ty? Mike: Też. Szkoda, że Zoey nie ma. Scott: Ugh! Odpadła i się pogódź z tym w końcu! Mike: Teraz będę walczył dla niej. Scott: Matko... Robi mi się nie dobrze od tego. (Pokój Zwierzeń)Scott: Mike mnie cały czas wnerwia tym, że tęskni za Zoey. No tak ja też tęsknie za Courtney, ale już jej tu nie ma! (Pokój Zwierzeń)Mike: Zoey już nie ma, a ja zaszedłem już i tak daleko więc nie mogę się tak łatwo poddać! Scott: Ale jeśli połączymy siły i razem wywalimy Gwen? Mike: Po co? Scott: Ona jest silną rywalką i na pewno ona szybko się nas pozbędzie. Mike: Ona nie jest wcale taka groźna. Scott: Ja wiem swoje. Mike: Oj tam! To tylko twoje urojenie. Scott: Pff! (Pokój Zwierzeń)Scott: Wiem co mówię! Mike: Dobra teraz jest finał i każdy musi liczyć tylko na siebie. Scott: Niestety... Mike: I tak zobaczymy się z naszymi dziewczynami. Scott: ? Mike: Bo przypłyną by zobaczyć finał? Scott: No w sumie racją! (Pokój Zwierzeń)Scott: Courtney! <3 (Pokój Zwierzeń)Mike: Zoey! <3 Mike: I nie będzie tak źle jak nam się wydaje. Scott: Może... Do domku weszła niespodziewanie Gwen. Gwen: Co robicie? Mike: Cieszymy się, że zobaczymy się z naszymi dziewczynami. Scott: Ty się cieszysz... (Pokój Zwierzeń)Scott: ...I ja też!!! Gwen: A właśnie! Duncan dziś będzie! Wreszcie zobaczę swojego chłopaka. Mike: No to każdy z nas się cieszy. Wszyscy się przytulili. Chris (Przez Megafon): Finaliści! Proszę byście się zjawili na Arenie! Szybko! Gwen: Niech zgadnę zadanie? Wszyscy poszli na arenę. Arena Finaliści przyszli na arenę. Były tam trzy trybuny i nad każdą był obrazek każdego z finalistów. Jednak ich zdziwił fakt, że nie było tam tych nowych oprócz Juan’a Alberto, Franziski i Misty. Na wielkim tronie w loży dla Vip’ów siedział Chris ubrany w szatę. Gwen: Mam pytanie! Chris: Jakie? Gwen: Gdzie się podziała reszta? Chris: Mówisz o tych co doszli do tego sezonu i zostali wyeliminowani przed Franziską? Gwen: Tak. Pokiwała twierdząco głową. Chris: Oni? Emm? Podrapał się po głowie. Chris: Nie mogli tu trafić. Zaczął się pocić. Misty: Powiedz im wreszcie tą prawdę i miejmy to z głowy! Chris: No dobra! Ci nowi dostali ponowną szansę wzięcia udziału w następnym sezonie! Scott: CO?! Heather: Ci frajerzy w następnym sezonie bez nas?! Chris: Tak. Alejandro: Czemu? Chris: Bo oni są lepsi od was. Duncan: Wcale, że nie! Chris: Sorki, ale tak. Courtney: A co możemy zrobić by wrócić? Chris: Wy już nie wrócicie! Courtney: Jak to?! Chris: Za to tamci będą cały czas! Courtney: Grr! Misty: Też się dziwie! Czemu nas tam nie ma?! Mimo, że ja Juan Alberto i Franziska jesteśmy nowi?! Chris: Bo wy jesteście już gwiazdami fikcji. Misty: A no tak. Franziska: Racja... Juan Alberto: Fakt... Chris: Ale zakończmy ten temat bo pora na wielki finał! Jak widzicie każdy ma swoich wiernych „przyjaciół”. Kamera pokazuje trzy trybuny, na których siedzą przegrani. Na trybunie Gwen siedział: Duncan, Alejandro, Misty i Juan Alberto. Na trybunie Scott’a siedziała: Courtney i Heather. Na trybunie Mike’a siedziała: Zoey i Franziska. Chris: A więc pora na pierwszą część wyzwania, którą jest walka! Zawodnicy będą mogli sobie wybrać jedno z trzech broni do wyboru: Miecza, Maczugi i Kości. Kto bierze co? Gwen: Zaklepuję maczugę! Chris rzucił jej maczugę. Złapała. Mike: Miecz! Chris rzuca mu miecz. Złapał. Scott: Kość?! Chris rzuca mu kość. Dostał w kroczę. Scott: To bolało! Chris: A co mnie to?! Pora na walkę! Zadanie I Finaliści przygotowali się do zadania. Gwen była już gotowa na atak. Mike jeszcze się wahał. A Scott? Scott nie wiedział co ma zrobić z kością. Scott: I jak ja niby mam walczyć kością? Chris: Nie wiem. I nie obchodzi mnie to zbytnio. Zaśmiał się pod nosem. Chris: Walczcie! I zaczęli walkę. Gwen od razu rzuciła się na Scott’a, który nie wiedział co się dzieję i na sam start dostał w twarz. Scott: Ał! Gwen: Sorki, ale Life is Brutal! Scott: Dzięki za pocieszenie. Gwen: Ależ proszę! Zaczęła go cały czas walić po głowie. Mike wyczuł wtedy okazję i chciał rzucić się na Gwen, ale ta zrobiła unik i Mike wpadł na Scott’a. Gwen: Nie ze mną takie żarty. Mike: No weź no! Gwen: Nie mam zamiaru się poddawać! Poleciała na chłopaków. Gwen: Skoro już tu jestem to dam z siebie wszystko! Duncan: Dajesz skarbie! Gwen waliła ich coraz mocniej po głowach z maczugą. Jednak Mike zablokował się Mieczem. Mike: Ja też nie mam zamiaru się poddawać! Odepchnął Gwen od siebie. Zmienił się w Mal’a. Mal: Nareszcie wielki powrót mistrza zła! Gwen: Mal? Mal: Niestety Mike mnie umie kontrolować i teraz działam na jego usługi! Podszedł do Gwen. Mal: A teraz się pożegnaj z życiem! Chciał już wbić jej miecz w głowę, ale dostał w z tyłu łba od Scott’a kością. Scott: A jednak się na coś to przydaje! Uśmiechnął się. Gwen: Dzięki. Scott: Ależ proszę. Uśmiechnął się perfidnie. Podciął dziewczynę i ta upadła na ziemię. Scott był bliski jej załatwienia. Tymczasem na trybunach. Duncan: Nie poddawaj się skarbie! Courtney: Zabij ją Scott’y! Duncan: Weź się ogarnij dziewczyno. Courtney: Sam się ogarnij! Duncan: Grr! Rzucili się na siebie. Na arenie Mike leżał na ziemię, a Scott chciał załatwić Gwen, ale ta zaczęła płakać. Gwen: Serio chcesz się mnie pozbyć? Scott: Huh? Gwen: Ja nigdy nie mogłam wygrać. Wstała i przytuliła się do Scott’a Gwen: To jest nie fair! Scott: Nie ze mną te sztuczki! Dostał w kroczę i padł na ziemię. Gwen: Teraz to moja gra! Rozumiesz?! Zaczęła go mocno kopać w krocze i brzuch. Scott: Przestań! Gwen: NIE!!! Rudzielec stracił przytomność. Gwen: Teraz Mike. Podeszła do Mike’a, ale ten zmienił się w Svetlanę. Svetlana: Nie pokonasz mnie tak łatwo! Chciała uciec od Gwen, ale dostała w łeb i padła. Chris: Nie spodziewałem się takiego końca, ale Gwen wygrywa pierwsze wyzwanie finałowe! Gwen: Tak! Zaczęła skakać ze szczęścia. Chris: Teraz pytanie kto idzie z tobą do finału? Gwen: Aha. Musze się nad tym zastanowić. Chris: Okej! A więc znamy już pierwszego finalistę! Kto wejdzie do finału z Gwen? Żeby się tego przekonać zapraszam po reklamach! Reklama W odległym krańcu... gdzie narodziła się wspaniała kultura.. pojawiło się praunastu nastolatków. Nastolatki które poszły na całość! W niesamowicie wybuchowym i bolesnym stylu! Chris: I to jak! Powroty wielkich gwiazd jak i debiuty nowicjuszy! Xavier: Sprawię iż całe Chiny staną w płomieniach! Ekran rozbłysnąl płomieniem a on na cały głos zaczął się śmiać. Annaliese: Jakiż on jest.. majestatyczny... Cassidy: Pozer.. nie to co mój sklepik czynny 666 dni w roku! Blake: Cudownie.. Przystawiła mu kota na patyku. Cassidy: Wypromuję to! Łatwo się to nabija na kijek! xD I tylko za 6.66! Blake: Yyy.. nie dzięki? Rzuciła mu zużytym patykiem w oko, dokańczając swojego kota. Xavier: Skrzywdż i mnie! Zrobiła jak powiedzał. Paolo: Cóż.. nie wiem jak to wsioki robią, ale ja robię to tak! Zaczął wykonywać swój taniec brzucha. Alex: UU! Pomogę! Zasadziła mu z półbrotu w brzuch i roztrzaskałą go o ziemię. Paolo: Dziękuję.. poleże sobie.. Kirsten: Eww... Spójrz na tą dziewczynę.. chyba ją z więzienia wyspuścili. Kristen: Dawno nie widziała kremu do twarzy. Kirsten: No dokładnie i ten jej face! Oraz nowe gwiazdy. Maddie: Ej wy dwie. Migiem do mnie, naprostuję wam te łby. Kirsten: To zawsze głupszy powinnien podejść. Kristen: Więc mknij do nas. Wkurzona podbiegła i przywaliła jej z pięści. Samantha: Super! Będziemy przyjaciółkami? <3 Tricia: No pewnie kochana! <3 Ścisnęły swoje ręce, a drugą schowały za plecy i skrzyżowały palce. Lian: Kłamiecie! Rzuciła się na nie i we trzy padły na ziemię. Samantha: Wypad bo w pasko maznę! Jen: Dlaczego ty to robisz? Znowu! Jonesy: Co robię! :) Do niego wtulała się cheerlederka. Jessica: Będziesz mój.. <3 Jen: To! -.- Do niej przystawił się inny chłopak. Greg: Ja też będę twój. <3 Jen: Mowy nie ma.. Wlepiła mu plaskacza i rzuciła nim. Nikki: Wiedziałam, że upadłeś.. już poziom niżej nie zejdziesz. Jessica: Ja zaraz dojdę! Jonesy: Puść moją nogę! Właściwie dlaczego go niej? Jessica: Bo w ten sposób nie uciekniesz! xD Nikki: Zaraz to przedemną będzie spierdalała! Wyatt: Emm to kto chce zginąć? Vegeta: Ty ćwoku! Wykopał go prosto w kanion. Moreno: Do cholery! Przestań kopać ludzi. Vegeta: Bo co pyskaty! Wkurzony walnęły go w krocze i zepchnął w kanion. Moreno: I kto tutaj stroi pyskatego. ^^ Zatarł ręcę zadowolony z wykonanej roboty. Nie zabraknie również dramatycznych romansów.. Annaliese: Co powinnam zrobić? Lekko się zarumieniła na twarzy. Annaliese: On naprawdę mi się podoba. Paolo: Cicho.. nie przeszkadzaj mi w jedzeniu. Annaliese: Nikt mnie nie chce wysłuchać :< Darh: Ja cię wysłucham! Przeszła dalej jak gdyby nic xD Jude: Jesteś cooolersko wychilowana. Melissa: A jak chłopie. Pstryknęła, a ten jej podał kolejnego drinka. Melissa: Mhm szybka robótka. Jude: Teraz? xD Melissa: Trzeba szybko, a nie dobrze xD Jude: Ziomalko, wooolniej! Przyjażni... Shen: Rozumiem, że wy jesteście... yy? Blake: Nie sil sie, przyłącz się do nas. Darth: Tak! Mam aż dwóch kolegów! Mama by była dumna! Shen: Rozumiem... Kirsten: Będziesz z nami? <3 Jessica: Oczywiście! Będziemy baardzo popularną grupą. Kristen: Świetnie! :) Jessica: Naprawdę przegenialnie! Kirsten: Wystarczy dziewczyny! Idziemy podręczyć chłopaków, że nas nie mogą mieć! Obie przytakneły i razem radośnie wyszły. To i wiele więcej... już niedługo... w Dalekim Wschodzie Totalnej Porażki! Arena Jest po reklamach. Wszyscy zeszli z trybun i podeszli do Gwen, która stała przed Scott’em i Mike’em. Gwen: No cóż... To nie był łatwy wybór i nie wiem czy wybiorę dobrze... Duncan: Na pewno wybierzesz dobrze. Gwen: Też mam taką nadzieję. Mike: Powiedz, że Scott wreszcie odpada! Gwen: Nie Mike to ty odpadasz. Mike: Czemu? Gwen: Jesteś za silnym rywalem, a ja nie mogę pozwolić na to, że mogę przegrać z tobą. Mike: Aha.. Zoey: Szkoda... Mike: Nawet się nie gniewam. Uśmiechnął się lekko. Zoey: To dobrze. Pocałowali się. Gwen: Zatem Scott witaj w wielkim finale! Scott: O yeah! Courtney: TAK! Pocałowała Scott’a. Courtney: Tylko wygraj ten finał. Scott: Postaram się. Courtney: Mam nadzieję. Chris: Zatem znamy skład finałowej dwójki! Gwen kontra Scott ostateczna bitwa! Kto z nich wygra? Żeby się tego dowiedzieć zapraszam do oglądania następnej części finału Totalnej Porażki: Fani kontra Faworyci! Kategoria:Totalna Porażka: Fani kontra Faworyci - Odcinki